gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of How Edgar Wildrat Became Immortal
This is a story written about how Edgar Wildrat gained the secret of eternal life, eternal youth and how to turn metal into gold. It is written by the man himself, Edgar Wildrat. He was originally called Nate Goldwash, and that will be his name until we get to the right point of the story. Chapter One:The Journey Begins Nate Goldwash was sitting in an tavern late one night playing poker with his friend and first mate, Edgar Scurvysilver some of Nate's crew. The year was 1538. Suddenly a man ran into the room dressed in black. He ran over to the poker table. "Nate Goldwash! My name is William Plunderkid, Tia Dalma needs to speak with you! Hurry I am being followed." Suddenly a man with red symbols on his cloak appeared in the room and threw a dagger at Will and he died instantly and a bar fight broke out. Edgar charged the assassin but several other men appeared and engaged the rest of the crew in a fight. Nate began to duel 3 guards at the same time, one of them shot a bullet and it hit a lantern, the tavern began to burn. Nate stabbed one of the men through the heart, the other he pushed into the flame, the final man Nate reached out with a vice-like grip and choked him to death. Then, Edgar hit the Head Assassin he was dueling on the head amd glanced to his Captian, "Sir?" "Well then, to cuba!" Chapter Two:At Sea Nate was standing at the helm of his ship, The Conquerer, 5 days after the fight in the bar. It had taken only a matter of minutes for Nate's crew to purchase a map, and set sail from France to the Caribbean. To spend time on the ship, Nate had ordered a couple of deckhands, Stanley and Chris Bilgeshark to capture The Head Assassin and hold him in the mighty conquerors hold. The Assassin, much to Nate's irration was proving not at all useful and had only revealed his name, Marcos and that he was sent by Septimus, the Last Alchemist. At the thought of this Nate yelled in anger. The day Marcos had been imprisoned he had broken loose, his chains were found as molten solid gold. Nate walked towards the wheel of his ship ready to take command once again. The man sailing was Lt. Peter Seavane, a man who had served The Conqueror for over 15 years, Peter was a tall man from Jamica and had been stranded aboard a desert island with one bullet in his gun when Edgar had seen him and the crew had rescued Peter, ever since then the ex-fugitive was always willing to help Nate in any way he needed. "Boss, sir, some of the crew has been thinking. We be thinking that maybe this voyage isn't so wise after all, sir" "Oh?" Nate drewr his dagger and began cleaning it from the blood at the tavern, "And who be that?" "Sir, ever since that man interrupted our game of Poker the ships been... Well cursed some say" "Cursed?" A unknown man appeared at the wheel "Aye cap'n! Cursed." Nate stabbed the man with his dagger and threw him overboard, "The ship ain't cursed. Now, get back to your duty." The crowd that had gathered quickly began to set back to work. When the captain started killing crew members he mean business. Just then, someone shouted from on top of the Lookout tower of The Conqueror, several Militia ship were closing in from behind the ship, but that was not the problem, the thing that was chasing the ship was. Its sails showed The Alchemic Symbol of Fire, just like the assassin. Quickly, the ship turned to starboard and opened fire on the militia ships, each one sank, the other ship, whos name: Demoni was written in red letters on the black hull, began to advance on The Conquerer. "Quickly mates! The enemy be upon us." Just then someone jumped aboard The Conqueror, he was dressed in a golden cloak with a green and silver tunic. Before anyone could stop him the man pushed Nate aside from the wheel, just as The Conquerors 38 cannons fired, but the ship turned and they missed their mark. The newcomer grabbed a rope and The Conquerors sails suddenly began to fill up with air and the ship sped up. Nate grabbed the man's head and began to twist his neck around until the man screamed "Stop! I'm.... I'm a friend from the future! Bill sent me here, you were killed here and when you died the world went into an apocalypse and The Dark energy took us all over." Most of the crew were still trying to shoot the Demoni but were making very little progress, they had not noticed the other man board their ship and were too afraid of their captains current state to complain. Nate however, heard the story and looked his future friend, Lawrence Daggerpaine, in the eye "And why should I believe you?" "Because that ship, The Demoni is more powerful than you or The Conqueror will ever be, you may not believe this but if you do not run away from Marcos he will kill you, Nate." "Alright, you convinced me." Then, to his crew Nate shouted, "All of you! We're retreating prepare the sails! And, Peter escort this stowaway to the brig." The crew began to do what they were told and the boat began to speed up. Nate looked behind him at the Demoni as its main sail, with the Fire symbol, began to go down and a knew one was brought up this one was purple and yellow and showed the Alchemic Symbol for air. As he watched the Demoni turned from a powerful warship to a sleek speed vessel with a purple and gold hull to replace its old Red and black one. Captain Armstrad was once a captain of a militia ship until he had lost his cargo to a group of mutineers and his ship had sunk. Now he was on a dead end job as a fort officer, the fort was built in the water outside of Port Fortuna, one of the last remaining British islands in all of the Caribbean. The fort itself surrounded the island it was armed with 50 cannons every 20 feet creating a very secure defense system. Ex-Captain Armstrad was one of the defenders and should a pirate ship appear anywhere near the island he was ordered to fire. Then, he saw it. A mighty purple and yellow ship was going full speed from about 30 knots away. The crew of The Conquerer was meanwhile racing against the Demoni. The ship was approaching fast and had grew a large sharp spike at the end of its mast. "They're gaining, just like Bill said" Muttered Law. "Well let's stop them then, savvy?" Nate ordered. Then, he shoved Lawrence to the side and grabbed the wheel. "Come about! Prepare to board ye scoundrels." Then Nate used a move that would be come to known a Come about and would become a common skill that every sailor would soon know. The crew, lead by First Mate Edgar and Lt. Peter then grappled the other ship and charged the Demoni. Chapter Three:Sinking Nate, Edgar and Law watched the crew jump on the Demoni, swords and daggers in hand. Nate quickly leaped from the deck of their ship to the Demoni's. Lawrence jumped after him and landed nearby. "I'm following you" he said decidedly. Nate turned and ran into the captain's quarters, two guards barred his way but Nate shot one in the head and Lawrence stabbed the other in the stomach. In the captain's quarters a map lay open upon the desk and several barrels of gunpowder lay on their sides in the corner. Nate picked one up with one hand and snatched the map up with another. Then Law walked out onto the main deck where a fight was brewing, Nate stopped him and pointed to a dead crewmate, blood was coming out of his mouth and a sword was impaled in his stomach. "Let's go, Lawrence. Get Lt. Peter and Edgar to return to our ship, before it sinks" Law looked and saw it was true, their ship was being attacked by a fort and was sinking, fast. Quickly the four men jumped back onto their ship just to see it sink. They let go of their ropes and dropped into ocean, Nate went under sinking like a rock. Drowning falling dying, until he felt a sharp tug on his arm and he erupted from the water. The 4 people turned around and began to swim to the closest land with Nate in the lead. Captain Armstrand gleefully watched The Conqueror and The Demoni go down, suddenly he felt a chill go down his back. Slowly, he turned around, Marcos stood there and, eagerly, he stabbed the Captain and threw him off of the fort. "The plan falls into place, my lord. Soon Nate will be rid of." The man, Marcos muttered to himself and watched The Conquerer fall. Nate had put the map in his shirt pocket, it was airtight and so when, in a Tavern the men crowded around it shivering they saw a treasure map made with what looked like golden flecks. The map lead to what was marked as "The Alchemie Chambere of Eternal Youthe" Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO